It Takes A Moment To Break A Butterfly
by Lilybug134
Summary: The story of Molly Weasley II's life. Very dark themes.


**WARNING: Eating disorders, minimal child abuse, alcoholism, and overall very dark themes. If someone asks me to then I will bump this rating up to an M.**

* * *

Everything starts going downhill the day her sister is born; the same day that her mother dies.

Her father comes running into the Burrow late at night, and Molly has never seen him more terrified than he is at that moment.

"Audrey's dead," he croaks, his face is paler than Uncle Ron's is in the winter.

Molly freezes and looks up from her dolls to where her father is standing. Audrey is her mother's name, but she isn't dead. She isn't. _She can't be. _She went to the baby hospital to get her a new little sister.

So she couldn't have died, Molly rationalizes, because you can't get little sisters _and_ die.

Grandmum Weasley immediately rushed to her son's side and envelopes him into a large hug while Grandpa Weasley slowly approaches Molly from behind, and places a frail hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he says, gently scooping her up into his arms and carrying her out of the kitchen and up into the bedroom which she was staying in for the night.

"Why is Daddy upset, Grandpa?" Molly asks her brown eyes wide as he tucks her under a hand sown quilt.

There is silence as the older man sighs heavily before speaking. "I'm sure that he'll tell you himself, sweetheart."

But Molly never got a straight answer out of her father.

**)o(**

Her mother's funeral is held three days later, on a gloomy Monday morning. To this day, it holds a large contribution to why Molly absolutely hates Mondays. Her baby sister, who is named Lucy, cries throughout the whole thing. Every whimper that came out of her tiny mouth makes Molly hate her sister even more.

She also can't understand why no one could save her mother. Her mother was a witch and her father is a wizard, and her mother even went to a magical hospital. What was so great about magic if it couldn't be used for important things? From that day on, Molly hates magic.

**)o(**

After Audrey dies, Percy shuts down. He often stays overtime at work, leaving Molly and Lucy in the care of their grandparents or one of their various aunts and uncles. And even when he is at home with his daughters, he is never _really _with them.

**)o(**

Molly watches her little sister grow up**,** hating the girl more and more with each passing day.

Lucy is a bright, happy baby who smiles at everyone she meets. She giggles all the time and hardly ever cries. Molly is always told that she was the exact opposite: an angry, loud baby who never stopped crying and bit everyone that she didn't particularly like, which was... everyone.

But not only does Molly hate her sister for her charming personality, but she also hates her for her looks. Lucy has beautiful dark chocolate hair and stunning blue eyes that looked like a dark stormy sky. She looks exactly like Molly's Mum, and Molly hates her for it.

Audrey was Molly's Mum because Molly knew her first and Lucy didn't know her at all. It was really Lucy's own fault that she couldn't know Molly's Mum. She _had_ killed her, after all.

**)o(**

Molly is forced to grow up quickly. She learns how to cook and clean by the age of nine, thanks to her muggle grandmother and Grandmum Weasley.

Percy continues to withdraw further and further away from his family, spending an enormous time at work and close to none at home. When asked about it, he simply says that he's working on his campaign to become Minister of Magic.

Everyone knows that it isn't true**,** because he had never once mentioned that he wanted to be Minister of Magic after the war.

Molly takes over as caregiver of the house, all while still hating the small, bright-eyed, dark-haired little girl who killed her mother.

**)o(**

She is ten years old when she meets Jack McHugh.

Jack comes over to her house one day with his father, Mr. McHugh.

Mr. McHugh stays in the study with her father all day**,** doing 'Ministry business', as Percy calls it. They work in Percy's home office while Jack and Molly sit on seats opposite of each other with the coffee table between them down stairs in the living room. Jack doesn't look Molly in the eye, but instead stares at his feet.

"Would you like something to eat?" Molly asks politely.

Jack simply shakes his head.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Again, Jack shakes his head without a word.

She looks at the boy sitting across from her.

His blue eyes slowly wander around the large room while he occasionally pushes his auburn hair away from his face.

Molly is envious of Jack's hair. It reminds her of the color of the sky just before the sun starts to set, where as her hair looks like someone just set a dead tree on fire. It isn't even pretty like her Aunt Ginny's hair is.

"So you want to take a walk?" she asks suddenly.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Jack turns his attention to Molly. His eyes slowly fix on her and lock with her own brown ones**,** as if he's trying to decide if she even had spoken or not. Eventually, he nods his head.

She immediately jumps up and runs to her father's study excited to finally be able to do something. She bursts through the door, not caring that she's interrupting an important conversation.

"Jack and I are going for a walk in the woods. Lucy is in her room playing with her dolls. We'll be back before sundown."

Percy simply stares at his daughter as she gives a final nod of her head before closing the large oak door as she rushes out.

**)o(**

Jack and Molly walk through the woods behind her house for almost six hours. Jack comes out of his shell more in the woods and discards the shy nature as he gets to know his companion more. They play eleven different games and get into fourteen different fights (three of them are particularly nasty), and almost kiss each other once.

When they get back and the sun has already sunk, they are scolded by their fathers, but Mr. McHugh promises that Jack will return very soon.

It's the first time Molly actually has something to look forward to.

**)o(**

Jack moves away to Ireland three months later.

He promises to come back.

He never does.

**)o(**

When Molly gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts in mid-July, her father doesn't reward her with any type of celebration. Instead, Grandmum Weasley takes that responsibility upon herself**. She **comes over and makes Molly a chocolate cake with their shared name written all over it.

Molly stuffed herself with three pieces of it.

That night, before she gets into the shower, she stares at herself in the mirror.

She pinches a large roll on the bottom of her stomach. She grips the one on top of that. She pokes the smaller one on top of that.

Her eyes wander higher where she grabs hold of the two pockets of fat between her arms and breasts. She looks down and notices how her thighs touch. She looks down at her feet; she can only see her toes.

She skips breakfast the next morning.

**)o(**

When the time comes to board the Hogwarts express, Lucy is crying so loudly and clutching her sister's shirt so tightly that Percy has to literally pull his daughters apart.

It is in this moment that Molly realizes that Lucy depends on _her_, not on their father.

It is in this moment that she realizes how much she truly loves her younger sister.

**)o(**

Molly isn't worried about what house she'll be sorted into. She's from a family of Gryffindor's and her mother is a Ravenclaw. She'll be alright.

So when the sorting hat barely brushes the top of her head and yells out, "SLYTHERIN!" she's never been more terrified in her life, feeling almost like her father all those years ago bursting into the Borrow the horrid news.

**)o(**

The year goes by slowly. She rarely gets letters from her father; only the occasional note asking how to make one of Lucy's favorite foods. It's almost endearing that her father bothers to cook but that feeling fades when she remembers that he shouldn't be asking her in the first place.

She avoids all of her cousins who go to school with her, only speaking to Dominique who is also in Slytherin. Other than that, she keeps to herself.

She doesn't even write many letters. Except for Lucy. She and Lucy send letters to each other almost every day without fail. Molly sends at least half a foot of parchment that contains details about her day in her neat handwriting**,** while Lucy sends three feet of large, uneven block letters, talking about anything and everything.

Molly thinks that these letters are one of the most precious things in the world and keeps each and every one of them.

**)o(**

Over Christmas break in her second year, Molly and her father attend a play which Lucy participates in at her muggle school. As Molly watches Lucy stand near the back of the stage, singing and dancing, tears burst from Molly's eyes. When she looks over at her father, she isn't surprised to see that his expression was neutral, just as always.

**)o(**

Over the Easter holidays of the same year, Lucy and Molly go to spend the night at their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house. Rose is only two years below Molly and Hugo is just one year above Lucy.

Later that night, Molly and Rose are in the bathroom giving each other makeovers when Molly notices an odd contraption situated in the corner of the room.

Rose explains that it's a scale, and that is measures the weight of the person standing on it.

"Go standing on it," Molly prompts, noticing the difference between Rose's tall, willow frame and her own short, heavy one.

"6 stones, 11 pounds!" calls Rose. "Now it's your turn!"

Molly's hands begin to sweat and she quickly pulls her pants up higher in an attempt to hide her lower roll.

She steps on the scale and waits to hear the click before looking down.

"12 stones, 13 pounds," she reads quietly. "What do you think that means?" she asks frantically, turning to her cousin.

Rose shrugs. "I don't know. Everyone's built differently, I guess."

**)o(**

It is a warm day in late April. Molly sits by a large tree by the south shore of the Black Lake, writing a letter to Lucy**,** when Alex Montague, a Gryffindor in her year, quietly approaches and sits down next to her.

"What do you want?" Molly snaps, angry that someone has interrupted her favorite pastime.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've been watching you for some time now, and I think you're really beautiful," Alex says, a small, gentle smile spreading on his face.

Taken aback by the comment, Molly immediately blushes and tucks a strand of fiery hair behind her ear. "Well . . . well, thank you, Alex."

"And, uh, I was just wondering . . ." Alex hesitates, "if you would fancy being my girlfriend?"

Molly immediately freezes. Why would Alex, one of the most popular guys in her year, ask _her _such a question? She doesn't have the beauty that Victorie did, she doesn't have a hot body like Dominique, she doesn't have Rose's intellect, and her sense of humor isn't anywhere near that of Roxanne's.

"I don't think so Alex," Molly says slowly. "You're a really nice guy, but I'm just not ready for a relation-"

"Ha! I was just kidding! Who would want to date you, tubs?" Alex cackles, before jumping up and running to a nearby tree where all of his friends are waiting for him. In a matter of moments, they all begin howling with laughter as well.

That is the day Alexander Montague breaks Molly Weasley.

She cries herself to sleep that night, and the next morning, her brown eyes are just a little bit darker.

**)o(**

The summer before her third year brings a lot of changes for Molly.

It is the summer that Percy discovers alcohol and how easy it is to use the substance to drown his sorrows.

It is the summer that Molly and Lucy lose their father completely.

It is the summer Molly wishes with all her heart that she and Lucy could run away and never look back.

**)o(**

It is February of her fourth year when she finally snaps.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she runs her hands all over her body while the voice in the back of her head whispers, _"Not good enough."_

So she takes a pair of tweezers from her friend Jordan and tweezes both of her eyebrows until they're beautiful just like the girl**'**s on the cover of Witch Weekly. She applies the potion to her face that will rid her skin of all the acne.

And she skips breakfast the next morning. And lunch that afternoon. And dinner that night. And repeats that pattern every day.

**)o(**

When she steps off the Hogwarts Express to look for her family, she suddenly realizes that she hasn't told them about her new . . . 'look'.

Lucy gasps when she sees her sister, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wh-what happened to you?" the ten-year-old gasps, noticing the way the redhead's collarbone is protruding out of its skin casing.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Lu," Molly says angrily, shoving past her sister.

Percy says nothing, as usual. Molly wonders if he even notices the change in his eldest daughter.

**)o(**

It's ten days before her fifteenth birthday when Percy hits his eldest daughter for the first time.

He is drunk (again) and won't even remember it the next day, so Molly chooses to not pursue the matter.

But she would give anything in the world to have kept Lucy from seeing what she saw, because from that night on, Lucy is never the same.

**)o(**

Everything happens so quickly.

Molly is inside the house making dinner**,** when she calls for Lucy to come downstairs to help set the table.

When her sister doesn't arrive, she has no choice but to ask her father if he knows where his other daughter is.

"Walk . . . woods . . ." he croaks, a bottle of whiskey clutched in one hand and his other hand clutching the arm of his desk chair.

Molly walks through the small woods behind her house to retrieve her sister. The last time she walked this trail was when Jack told her that he was moving away.

She knows that Lucy loves to watch the muggle cars go by on the small road on the other side of the wood, so she picks up her pace to ensure that dinner won't get too cold before they get back.

When she makes it to the road, she has absolutely no preparation for the sight she sees.

Lucy is lying in the middle of street. If that isn't bad enough, there is a car coming from the right no more than 75 meters away.

"Lucy!" the redhead screams, rushing out to the middle of the road and yanking her sister as hard as she can.

But Lucy goes limp, and realization suddenly dawns on Molly: _she doesn't want to move._

"Lucy, come on!" she cries desperately, jumping to the other side of her sister's body and pushing.

She's able to get the two of them to safety in the other lane just as the car swerves by, its horn honking loudly**,** but none of that matters.

Her sister is safe.

"I'm sorry," Lucy mumbles repeatedly, curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth.

"Sorry about what?" Molly asks, exasperated as she pushes her hair out of her face.

The brunette's stormy eyes lock onto her sister's brown ones. "I didn't mean to kill Mum."

Molly sits down on the ground and pulls her sobbing sister into her lap. "Shh . . . it's alright . . . I forgave you for that a long time ago. You need to forgive yourself, too."

**)o(**

The following September, Molly and Lucy board the Hogwarts Express together, and neither of them can remember a time when they felt happier.

**)o(**

That same night, Lucy becomes the first headstall since the year of her birth, but is eventually put into Ravenclaw.

Molly is sad that she won't be able to protect her sister as often as she'd like to be able to, but she's glad that Lucy isn't in evil Slytherin along with her. Slytherin would break innocent little Lucy.

**)o(**

Days go by and still, Molly still doesn't eat. Only when she thinks she can't survive another day, does she nibble on a cracker.

The only other time she eats is when she and Lucy are alone together down at the south shore of the Black Lake, their favorite place to be. They don't speak; only sit together in silence as the smaller girl hands her sister grape after grape after grape after grape. Neither of them speaks anymore. Lucy used to be so full of life; she would sing and dance all around the house, and never stopped talking when she was in Molly's presence.

But ever since the incident with the car, Lucy has shut down the same way Percy did. She spends large amounts of time cooped up her dorm room, sitting on her bed with the curtains drawn.

Molly wants to save her sister, her precious baby sister, but how can she when she is so far beyond help herself?

**)o(**

She is angry. So, so angry.

She's angry that Lucy was even born, killing their mother, and she hates herself for feeling that way.

She's angry for losing her father. She often blames herself, even though the logical part of her knows it isn't her fault.

She's angry at Jack for leaving. She's angry that she is in Slytherin. She's angry that Alexander Montague broke her. She is angry that she can't even keep food down anymore. She's angry at how fake she has to act whenever she's around her relatives.

But most of all, she's angry at herself for letting all of this happen.

**)o(**

Everything has been going well – relatively speaking – until Molly collapses in Herbology.

She had kept up the act for two and a half years, never letting herself get _too _close to fainting, but she had been so careless over the past few weeks, and so this is her punishment.

When she wakes up in St. Mungo's with Lucy clutching her hand tightly**,** and the rest of her entire family scattered around the small room, she just feels like falling back asleep and never waking up again.

Until Grandmum Weasley slowly walks up, cupping her granddaughter's face in her hand, and whispering, "It's alright, dear. We're going to get you help."

**)o(**

They send a person to Hogwarts once a week to meet with Molly. Every Tuesday in an empty classroom at exactly ten o'clock.

Her name is Ms. Hooper, and she is a kind and gentle lady who makes Molly feel safe and happy again.

But she doesn't let herself actually show that she's feeling safe and happy, and the more Ms. Hooper tries to coax the real Molly out of the skinny, lifeless shell that she's trapped in, the more Molly rebels.

She dyes strands of her fiery hairy a bright green in support for her house. She pierces her nose in a Muggle tattoo shop. Her amount of makeup goes up**,** as her grades go down.

And suddenly, boys start to notice her. There are Saturday mornings where she wakes up naked next to some guy whose name she didn't even know. She only knows their house by the color of their bedding.

But while she's rebelling, she's also striving to keep Lucy on the good path and away from hers. She's always helping the eleven-year-old learn new spells and potions. In fact, Lucy is the smartest student in her year.

And Molly couldn't be prouder of her little sister.

**)o(**

"I promised you I would come back. It just took a little longer than expected."

Molly hears the voice and instantly freezes. She's already pretty dizzy – the last time she ate was at the Weasley-Potter Easter celebration at the Burrow last Sunday – four days ago.

"Molly?"

She slowly turns around and practically explodes. She's angry and bitter and sad and lost and confused**,** and she wants to both hit him and run into his arms at the same time.

"You're . . . different," he says.

She takes a deep breath. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Well, like I said, I made you a promise when we were eleven years old, and I wasn't about to break that promise," he shrugs.

"Well, it's too late!" Molly snaps back bitterly. "I've changed. You've changed. Everything has changed! I'm not the same girl I was all those years ago."

Jack walks up to the scared, skinny girl in front of him and holds out his hand. "Hi, my name is Jack McHugh."

She still has her eyebrows furrowed together in anger, but she has to bite back a grin. "Molly Weasley."

"Well, then, Molly Weasley, I am pleased to make your acquaintance!" he says with a dramatic bow. "So tell me about yourself."

"I don't care about anything except the well-being of my little sister, Lucy," she responds automatically.

"Is the pond still over by the clearing? The one with the bridge?" Jack asks, looking around.

Molly nods before walking past Jack and over to the pond that she avoided for so many years – their pond.

For a long time they sit on the bridge, their feet hanging over the edge as they rest their arms on the railing, staring at each other's reflections.

"You haven't changed a bit," Molly says softly.

"You've changed, but only a little bit," Jack replies, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, please," she scoffs. "I'm the exact opposite of what I should've become."

"When you look at yourself, what do you see?" he asks suddenly, staring down at the pair of reflections in the lake.

"I already told you, I'm a girl who cares about nothing except her little sister."

"Do you know what I see?" Jack asks gently. "I see a sad, lost little girl who was forced to grow up too quickly, so now she hides behind this angry, cold-hearted teenager who pretends like she doesn't give a shit about anything do that people can't see how scared she truly is."

Molly doesn't respond.

"I want to help you," Jack whispers, moving closer to the girl next to him and wrapping an arm around her skinny waist.

She simply lays her head on his shoulder, slowly cuddling up against him, biting back the tears that she's held in for so many years.

**)o(**

That night is the first time Molly ever makes love to a man rather than just having sex.

Sloppy and wet and overall very exhausting, but all the same, it's passionate and beautiful and neither of them would have it any other way. It's also the first time she's told someone outside of her family that she loves them and actually meant it. It's also then that Jack tells her that he loves her too, and she doesn't even have to look into his eyes to know that he means it.

**)o(**

It's exactly a month later when she finds out that she's pregnant. The first person she tells is Jack, because there's no shred of doubt in her mind that he isn't the father.

Jack is happy, but he is just as scared as Molly is. He tells her that he will tell his parents to that she will have a place to stay since she's bound to get disowned by her father.

Unsurprisingly, she's not scared about being disowned, but she's terrified for Lucy. The little girl doesn't deserve the life Molly had.

**)o(**

When she tells Lucy, the young girl doesn't speak for a very long time. Granted, she never really does speak much.

"You're going to keep it, right?" she asks eventually.

The thought had cost Molly many sleepless nights over the past two weeks. When she wrote to Jack about it, he promised to support her no matter what decision she made, although his parents (after they got over the initial shock) were actually looking forward to meeting their first grandchild.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am, Luc," she finally answers.

The brunette simply nods her head, murmuring the words, "Good," and "Okay".

"Are you scared?" she asks suddenly. The question throws Molly off guard, and for a second she just feels like hugging her sister as tightly as she can, begging the girl to not go down the same path she did.

"Yes," she whispers softly, "I am terrified."

"I'm sorry," Lucy replies, and Molly opens her mouth to say that it's alright when Lucy holds up a finger and continues talking. "I'm sorry I killed our mother." she says, her voice cracking.

Molly immediately pulls her little sister into her arms and together, they cry. "I forgive you," Molly whispers.

It's in this moment that Molly realizes just how broken her baby sister is. They're both broken, but they just express it in different ways.

"You have to keep this baby, Molly, and raise it to be strong. Make sure it grows up with a mum and a dad and make sure that it knows just how much it's loved so that it doesn't turn out like us," Lucy sobs, clutching her sister's shirt just like the day Molly boarded the Hogwarts Express and left Lucy behind.

Molly holds her sister and cries harder because of the lacking amount of words that Lucy's spoken since the car incident.

She vows at that moment to be the best parent she can be and to make sure that her baby's life is filled with nothing but love, joy, and laughter **-** unlike her own.

**)o(**

She decided to wait until she graduates to tell her father about her impending motherhood. It's hard at first, because she feels like everyone can see the bump protruding from her skinny body underneath her black and green robes, but the only people she has told are Jack, who lives all the way in Ireland, and Lucy, who would never tell another living soul.

Her pregnancy takes a toll on her, and a hard one at that. She can barely keep food down due to the combination of morning sickness and the fact that she's hardly eaten in years.

Madam Pomfrey stuffs her with all kinds of different supplement potions to help her get to the right weight, and although she's terrified of the rising number on the scale, but she knows that it is to help her baby and she will do everything in her power to make sure her baby was safe.

**)o(**

She finally graduates. It isn't pretty. She only took one NEWT class, and that was Muggle Studies. She only passes because she's constantly writing to her Aunt Hermione, asking about things that they were learning about, and Aunt Hermione's replies were more than long enough to count as an essay.

But she graduates and it's one of the happiest days of her life because she walks across that stage and people actually clap for her and her entire family stands up and cheers despite the odd looks they get and what makes her happiest of all is that her father actually stands up and claps her with a smile on his face, sober. And the whole thing just makes her cry.

**)o(**

However, her happiness doesn't last long because one minute she's packing all of her belongings into a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it and the next she's telling her father that she's two months pregnant.

He screams and shouts awful things at her, as if forgetting all about the moment where she actually believed that he was proud of her. But she keeps a hold on the tears and is comforted by the wand gripped tightly in her hand. The fact that her father's wand is in his study, far away from the living room where they were arguing was another comfort. And to make everything even better, Lucy is spending the night at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house.

When she had told Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley, they had been completely accepting and offered to do whatever they could to help, and yet here she is standing, getting cursed by her father for something that can never be reversed.

When her father finally stops yelling, she's told to get the hell out of his house and to never return, a condition that she's completely fine with. So she slings her bag higher onto her shoulder, her wand still gripped tightly in her hand, blows up a flower pot for good measure, and escapes out the front door to meet Jack who is waiting just a short way down the street.

He immediately envelopes her into a tight, warm hug, whispering sweet nothings in her ear in an attempt to get her to calm down. It's a sweet, picture-perfect moment, but so sad that the two of them were so far from picture-perfect themselves.

**)o(**

Together, they move into a small little apartment in a small little Wizarding community on the outskirts of London. Molly likes it because it's a complete opposite from the environment that she grew up in, and she couldn't pick a better place to start a family.

**)o(**

Her pregnancy continues to go well. She makes monthly trips to St. Mungo's maternity ward and continues to take the required supplement potions to keep her baby strong and healthy.

She writes to Lucy at least once a day, if not more**,** depending on how quickly the owl can fly. Lucy is doing great, she had always been their father's favorite, but she does get lonely since the only people she ever interacts with are her cousins. Molly promises that they will see each other very soon, and to just be patient.

Patience was an excellent skill of Lucy's.

The couple makes a steady living with Jack working at Flourish and Botts and Molly taking care of a wealthy elderly woman across the hall.

And yet as nice as it is with just the two of the,, Molly is still broken and angry and sad and bitter, and she and Jack often fight over the simplest of things, which often result in Jack storming out of the apartment building and not coming back until very late at night. Molly hates herself when it happens and is tempted to do very stupid things until her nightly letter from Lucy comes to calm her down. So she readies, replies, and cries herself to sleep at night, only to wake in the morning to find Jack sleeping soundly next to her.

And although they're not in the best situation, neither of them would ask to have it any other way.

**)o(**

Aubrey Marie McHugh is born on a snowy January morning. She's small, as the doctors had predicted, but that's alright with her parents. She's healthy, and that's all that matters.

She's got a patch of fuzzy red hair on the top of her head and big brown eyes, just like Molly did when she was born. But she definitely has Jack's face – the same nose, the same mouth, and the same pair of dimples on her cheeks; she's the perfect combination of both of her parents.

She's named in tribute to her late maternal grandmother, and Marie is just because Jack thought it was pretty. She's got a healthy set of lungs on her, and the first time she cries, Molly's heart is filled with such joy that she can't hold back her tears.

When Aubrey is placed in Molly's arms, she's suddenly crying almost as loud as her daughter, because this is _her_ daughter, someone who she loves with all of her heart and someone who she'll never abandon. Even Jack has tears in his eyes.

But it's this moment that scares Molly the most. She now has a living, breathing baby in her arms that she has to feed and change and take care of and raise, and the entire thought of it sends more tears streaming down her face.

Jack sits next to her and holds her hand, gently squeezing it as the two of them stare down at this little baby who has turned their worlds upside down.

Whether their worlds turned upside down for better or for worse, no one will ever know. But it's their broken little family and neither of them could ask for anything else.

* * *

**This is a story that I've been working on for a while, and it's probably my favorite yet. I'm very proud of it, especially since it's written in a tense I don't normally use, and with the help of my absolutely amazing beta reader, ****unspeakable49, ****this story is finally complete. I really hope you liked it! **


End file.
